A new start
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: He had asked her to meet him that night. He haden't even locked the door. It was like he wanted to be caughed. rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

They had followed him from KND into the TND. They would have followed him into death if he hadn't been such a creep.

**Prolog**

He had called her, and asked her to meet him in the tree house that night. He hadn't even locked the door. He had wanted her to catch them.

They had never liked Lizzie, but as former agent number 3 Kuki Sanban said:

"No one deserves that, not even someone as annoying as Lizzie Devine."

So she left, along with former agent number 2, Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan, Jr.

They never talked to their former friends, and soon they were seventeen. Nigel still lead team V, but now only consisting three members. Abigail "Abby" Lincoln, number 5, and Wallabee "Wally" Beetles, number 4, along with himself, Nigel Uno, number 1.

Kuki was the lead cheerleader. Hoagie was preparing for a carer in the military as a pilot. Lizzie, now Elisabeth, dove into her schoolwork, and was going to Yale on a full scholarship. She never talked to the former KND members.

That was way Nigel looked so surprised to see Elisabeth standing outside his door, soaked and shivering.

**Chapter 1.**

"Lizzie."

"Hi Nigel."

She was just standing there, shivering from the cold.

"What do you want Lizzie?"

"Can you drive me to the hospital?"

He looked at her. There didn't seem to be anything very wrong with her. She bit her lower lip.

"Please Nigel."

"I'll call someone. Come inn."

He opened the door, and let her in. Elisabeth walked slowly into the living room and two faces she had hoped never to see again looked at her. Especially one face she had tried to forget for a long time now, but still after two years there she was. Beautiful as ever.

"Hello Abigail."

"Lizzie?"

Abigail looked confused as Lizzie sat down on a chair near the door. Number one came in behind her.

"Call number two, number four. Tell him someone needs a drive, and that it's an emergency."

The tall blond boy rose and left the room, almost as confused as Abigail.

"Thank you Nigel."

"Lizzie,"

"It's Elisabeth now Nigel."

She kept saying his name to reassure herself he was actually there. That she had actually knocked on his door.

"Elisabeth, would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you Abigail."

"Number One, he refuses to come. Says you can put your emergency where the sun don't shine."

Nigel left the room, and the to girls were left standing alone together. Abigail didn't know what to say. What do you say to a girl, who last time you saw was crying because you slept with her boyfriend?

"Still an agent?"

"Yes."

They could hold hear the grandfather clock in the hall call ten times. What was she doing her? Suddenly the doorbell rang and a voice Abigail hadn't heard in a long time entered the house.

"If this is one of your tricks?"

"It's not."

The three boys came in the doorway.

"Lizzie?"

"Hi Hoagie."

"Hoagie?"

The boy came over to Lizzie and gave her a hug. Abigail knew she had been the one to scare him of, but she felt betrayed, as all he gave her was a look.

"I'll drive you Lizzie."

"Thank you."

They left. The room was quiet a long time after that.

--

Hoagie looked at the girl sitting besides him in the car. She had grown. Her long brown hair was combed back, and her big glasses were exchanged with lenses. She was lovely in her own way. Thou her skin was pale and she had bags under her eyes.

"Why do you need to go to a hospital anyway?"

"I need to take a rapekitt."

He stopped the car and looked at her. She just looked at him calmly. Her blue eyes didn't even stir.

"On your self?"

"Yes. I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this. I was so close to Nigels house I thought he or his parents could drive me."

"Are you sitting there and telling me that you were just raped? Lizzie..."

"It's okay."

"No it's not Lizzie. That is not okay, God, no one has the right to do that to another person."

She smiled sad and petted his cheek.

"That's way I'm going to take the rapekitt. So if they catch him, he can be prosecuted."

Hoagie hit his fist into the steering wheel.

"Why are you so angry Hoagie? You never liked me?"

"God Lizzie. Just because you're annoying sometimes doesn't mean anyone deserves that kind of treatment."

"Please just drive me to the hospital Hoagie. Then I won't be a bother anymore."

Hoagie started the car again.

"You where never a bother Lizzie."

She looked at him and chuckled. Hoagie was surprised he had never heard how nice her laughter sounded.

"Yes I was."

"Okay, maybe a little. But that doesn't change that what happened to you was wrong."

She laid her head back on the headrest and looked empty out of the window. Hoagie couldn't see the little bossy girl with pigtail as the quiet sad woman in front of him. He swore under his breath. He had never liked Lizzie, but he hated the new Elisabeth. Broken down and cold.

--

"You didn't have to wait for me."

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be then?"

She smiled, barely. They stopped by her empty and dark house.

"Thank you for driving me Hoagie."

"Is there anybody home?"

She shook her head. He started the car.

"You can stay at my place. I'm alone too."

She didn't resist as he drove.

--

"You have a brother?"

Elisabeth looked at his family pictures as she held the glass he had given her.

"Had, he died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't think about it."

She turned and sat down next to him on the couch. He took another sip of his beer. She looked at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"You. I was wondering what happened to break up the KNDs."

"You."

"Me? How?"

"Didn't you hear? Kuki and I left because we didn't like the way he treated you."

Elisabeth bit her lower lip and studied the content in the glass. Tap water never craved that much studying.

"Don't blame him, it was my fault. I held to tight, or to loose. I'm not sure which."

She looked at him, and now she was crying.

"I'm sorry I brook up the team."

"You didn't break up the team, he did. It was he we found despicable."

He sat closer and carefully dried of a tear.

"You weren't important enough to break up sector V."

She smiled, a happy relived smile.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything; for standing up for me in the past, for helping me out now. Thank you for letting me believe and see the good in all the bad."

He smiled. He was become quite handsome. His brown hair was short, his puppy fat had been exchanged with muscles matching a soldier-wanne be, and for the first time she noticed that his eyes were dark brown.

"Do you have something stronger?"

She placed the glass, still half full, on the table.

"If you want. Beer?"

She nodded and drew her legs up on the couch. He went to the kitchen and gave her one. She tucked a lose hair behind her ear.

"Why did he do it?"

"I don't know Lizzie."

Elisabeth chuckled.

"What?"

"It's funny hearing that nickname. No one called me that after Nigel and me broke up and suddenly everyone is calling me that."

"What do they call you know?"

"Elisabeth."

He moved closer, and started to caress her hand.

"Well Elisabeth, nice to meet you."

"No, call me Lizzie. I like it. Reminds me of happier times."

Now it was his time to laugh.

"What?"

"After everything he put you through you still think of the times with him as happy?"

"Yes. Don't you? Even if it ended sad, and I hated the way he always down prioritised me. That doesn't change that for a moment when he and I were together, I felt perfect bliss.

I was happy and loved. That's way I became so needy. I didn't understand why he didn't want to be so happy as I felt when we were together. Now I realise that he never was as happy with me as I was with him."

She looked away.

"But just because you hate the finish, doesn't change that you liked the race."

She turned and smiled a half smile.

"Nothing can change what you felt, because that is what you felt."

He kissed her. She laid her arms around him and kissed him back. He could feel she had more experience than him, she one and him zero, but she was gentle and let him take command.

He bent over her, and soon his entire body was over her, pressing her down to the couch. He turned around, and cried as he hit the floor.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled and tucked some of her hair that had fallen astray.

"Yes. Are you?"

She smiled and kissed him again.

It wasn't the alcohol. She had barely touched hers and he was used to drinking. One beer was nothing. I wasn't love either, especially romantic love. Nor was it passion. The truest description would be, need.

Need for feeling another human being who loves you. Wanting you. Needing you. Felling the good in another human being.

--

When he woke up his body was white of the salty sweat. He moved his head and saw she was lying next to him, nuzzled with an arm over his bare chest.

He tried to remove her arm without waking her, since he thought she could use her sleep, but there bodies were stuck together. She opened her eyes as their bodies unstuck.

"Can I take a shower?"

He smiled.

"Go right ahead. Up and to your right."

She rose, and without modesty she went up the stairs. When she came down, he had to admit she looked good in his bathrobe.

"Sorry I had to borrow your bathrobe."

"It's okay. You look good in it."

She kissed him on the cheek as he went passed her to also take a shower.

He knew something was wrong the second he came back down. An intuition he had from working in the KND and TND. She was standing in the hall looking straight up at him. Her lips moved saying something he couldn't make out.

He heard someone come up behind him, and he quickly took a step down and turned to fight of his assailant. It was a person, all in black, and he couldn't even tell if it was a male of female.

His attacker came after him again, and he threw a kick-punch combination. He turned to check if Elisabeth was all right when everything went black.

When Hoagie woke up it was dark and he was alone. He rose and there on the door there was a note with a knife. So melodramatic he thought as he took it down. He read it, and felt his rage almost take control over him again.

--

"Nigel."

He banged at the door, and Nigel saw quite surprised to find him on the other side.

"Hoagie?"

"How come you keep fucking up her life?"

"Who?"

Hoagie stared at him. Nigel took a few steps back.

"Lizzie."

Nigel opened the door and let him in.

Like the night before number 4 and 5 were in the living room when Nigel let his guest inn, and just like the night before were they confused of seeing that particular person.

"Hoagie?"

Nigel motioned her to sit back down, and to Hoagie to sit down, but he didn't.

"What has happened with Lizzie?"

"Someone kidnapped her. They came to my house, and took her."

"Why was she at your house?"

Hoagie just looked at her, without blinking. Abigail had to look away with teary eyes.

"I couldn't let a newly raped girl be alone at night. That's why she needed you to drive her to the hospital by the way."

Hoagie looked from one to the other, but none of his former teammates looked him in the eyes.

"So, what should we do number 1?"

Wallabee finally broke the silence. Nigel turned around.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"This has nothing to do with TND. Call the police or something."

Hoagie grabbed him and bashed him against the wall, dangling him a few inches off the floor. Wallabee rose to help his leader, but was stopped by Abigail. Nobody said anything while Nigel and Hoagie had a steering contest.

"Why do you care what happens to her? You never liked her."

"Because last night, after everything that had happened to her, she sat there and justified the crap you put her through. You owe her. We owe her."

Nigel got this smirk on his face that made Hoagies stomach turn.

"Get number three too. I'll help you if you can get the old team back together."

Hoagie dropped him, and Nigel fell like a bag to the floor.

"I don't control Kuki. I won't trick her."

"To bad. Number four. Number five."

Nigel rose, and motioned the others to leave.

"Fine. I'll ask her."

Nigel got the smirk back, and Hoagie wish he could hit him. He went out and slammed the door so hard the entire house shook. _I can't believe he tricked me into this._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Kuki."

Kuki looked up at him, and a big smile opened her entire face.

"Hoagie."

She ran over and jumped into his arms. Hoagie had mist her energy and openness.

"It's been to long Hoagie."

"You're right Kuki. Can I buy you a drink? I need to talk to you."

She smiled, and ran back to the girls. Something in her way she talked to the other girls reminded him of Nigel. She had always been a good leader. Even Nigel had commented on it before the incidents.

--

"So how you've been Hoagie?"

"Okay. I guess."

"I heard about your brother."

"Yes I saw you in the funeral. I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you."

"It's okay. Poor thing, you must have had so much on your mind."

She just sat there smiling and talking, and for a moment Hoagie didn't want to mention Nigel, but the thought of Elisabeth pushed him.

"Actually this was not just a social visit."

"I kind of figured. But it's nice to see you again Hoagie. It's like you have been avoiding me."

Kuki leaned back and smiled.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hoagie gulped and looked at her. She was so happy, how could he drag her into that mess again. He swore under the breath at what Nigel was forcing him to do.

--

"What? How can you ask me that after what I went through after the incident? Why do you want to do this anyway?"

"We owe Lizzie."

"Can't we just call the police?"

Hoagie grunted.

"This has something to do with the TND. You know that Kuki just as much as me. That's way you are still sitting here."

"I'm sitting here because believe it or not, we two used to be friend, and I still count you as one."

"So will you do it?"

Kuki looked out the window, and Hoagie knew who she was thinking of even before the names passed her lips. Wally. They had finally admitted their feelings for one another. But realising that Wally had no scruples in staying an agent under Nigel had made any relationship between them dwindle and disappear.

"Why does he want me for anyways?"

"You know him. He's been desperate to get the team together since we broke up. He just used the situation and circumstances to his advantage."

"Poor Lizzie."

Hoagie grabbed her hand, and when she looked at him he could see she had tears in her eyes.

"I will help you Kuki. After we find Lizzie you are free to leave as you wish. If he or Wally tries something I will help you get away."

"I'm not afraid of that Hoagie. I'm scared that I might not want to leave."

She started to cry, and all he could do was hold her hand.

"I know."

--

The three were sitting in the tree house when Hoagie and Kuki came of the elevator. The look on Wally and Nigels face made him take step between them and Kuki. He had lured her into this. He would make sure she left in one piece.

"So Nigel. What now?"

Nigel gave Wally a look, and this time Kuki had to hold him back from beating him up. He knew. He had known all the time where she was. He had known she was taken before he had told him.

"This is for Lizzie Hoagie. Don't do it. You can kick his butt afterwards."

He calmed slightly down. Nigel fixed his sunglasses.

"Now, we fly."

--

Hoagie had to admit he had missed the transportations. The plane was as big as it gets, and flew as smooth as ever. He almost forgot why he flew. Flaying had that effect on him.

"We need to land her to get supplies. Get us down number two."

"Hoagie."

"We'll regroup after dinner."

Hoagie felt his rage come back, but did as he was told. It was the only way to save Lizzie.

--

"Hi number three."

"It's Kuki now Wally. Been that for a long time."

Wally had grown, but was still shorter than her. His blond hair was like it had been since he was a kid. Her long black hair blew in the wind. They were the only ones on deck.

"I still love you."

Kuki turned form the ocean and looked sadly at him.

"No you don't. You love number three. An image of me."

She turned to walk away.

"Why did you leave?"

She stooped, but didn't turn.

"Because I loved an image too, and when that broke I saw no reason to stay."

Wally grabbed her arm, and was to tell her something when Hoagie interrupted them.

"Kuki, its dinner."

She looked at him and smiled before she went away. Wally wanted to follow, but was stopped by Hoagie.

"Move."

"She is here as a favour to me. I won't let you drag her inn anymore than she is Wally."

"I'm not the one that left Hoagie."

He smiled.

"No we were. Now stay away from her."

"You can't tell me what to do. I love her."

"Then for her. She doesn't need you messing up her life again. She had a hard enough time letting go the first time."

Hoagie turned and went to dinner.

--

"Hello Hoagie."

Hoagie and Kuki looked up as Abigail sat down at their table. She was dressed in a red dress that left little to the imagination. Hoagie though about how changed she was too. She didn't smile with her eyes. She was nervous, and shame was written all over her, thou she pretended it wasn't there.

"I'll get some more food. I'll be back."

Kuki whispered in his ear before she nodded to Abigail and left the table.

"Abigail."

"Abigail? Since when did you stop calling me Abby?"

"How's your sister?"

Abigail clutched her fists, but Hoagie pretended he didn't see it.

"Cree? She's okay. Married, and expecting her first child in June."

"I'm glad."

Abigail started to laugh.

"What?"

"Didn't you have a huge crush on her when we were children?"

"Yeah, I have always been weak for the Lincoln girls."

Abigail looked at him, almost scared. He just looked back.

"Why did you leave?"

"Why did you sleep with Nigel?"

"So he could get rid of Lizzie."

Hoagie shook his head.

"No. Why did you sleep with him Abby?"

She was nervous, shifting, couldn't sit still. Her shame made her almost glow.

"I slept with him because he is my friend."

"Liar. You're almost glowing with shame Abby. If it was just a friendly thing what would you have to be a shamed of?"

Abigail rose, shaking. Kuki came up behind him, looking at her former friend. She sat down as Abigail ran put of the room. Other TNDs looked at them, but the two just sat there and ate calmly. Nigel walked over to them.

"Was that called for Hoagie?"

"What Nigel?"

"Why can't things go back to the way they were?"

Hoagie and Kuki just looked at him.

"That changed when you cheated on Lizzie with Abigail."

Kuki rose and left the room. Hoagie just sat there and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"That's the second time you manage to make her storm out. Loosing your touch?"

"I should never have gotten involved with Lizzie."

rose, his anger shining threw him scaring off everyone but Nigel.

"You have no right blaming this on her, when it was you who screwed everything up by not being a man and just talk to her. You cheated on her to make her break up with you. You slept with Abby. You split the team up."

"You never told her did you?"

"I was going to when I was meet by you two in bed."

"Was that way you left the team? You were jealous because she choose me?"

Hoagie was surprisingly calm.

"No, I left the team because you are not the leader I want to follow. I left her because she choose you."

Hoagie turned and marched out of the room, leaving it in painful quietness.

--

"Hello Lizzie."

Elisabeth looked up at the girl standing before her, dressed in a to big army outfit. She rose, but was stopped by the shackles around her arms.

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Now, now, everything will become clear soon enough."

She turned, and Elisabeth saw a long, blond braid hanging out of her army helmet.

"I remember you."

The girl turned again, actually looking surprised.

"You do?"

"Yes. You were a member of the knds weren't you? One of Nigels friends."

The girls' eyes widened.

"What number were you?"

The girl smirked.

"I toughed you remembered me Lizzie."

"Who said I didn't, Rachel."


	3. Chapter 3

It was too simple. No guards. No security. The doors and walls were a joke. A little voice in Hoagie's head tried to warn him, but he was in too much of a hurry to care.

"Hoagie isn't this too easy?"

Kuki came up next to him her gun pointed backwards.

"Yes, but are you complaining?"

"Not at all, but..."

"Here's the door."

Kuki and Hoagie ran over to Abigail who was standing by a metal door.

"Hoagie."

She was chained to the bed she was sitting on.

"Lizzie."

"Kuki, nice to see you again."

"Number 4, get the chains of her."

Lizzie held out her hands as Wally started to cut them.

"Are you okay Lizzie?"

"I'm fine. She didn't hurt me."

"She?"

Lizzie looked confused from Hoagie and Kuki to Nigel.

"Yes, Rachel. Didn't he tell you? He planed it."

Hoagie hit him. Nigel fell to the floor.

"I thought you knew. It was a test or something. Thou I wish he would have asked beforehand."

Kuki laid a blanket around her.

"We didn't know."

"Hoagie, Kuki wait."

"Get her in the plane."

Kuki and Lizzie went inside. Hoagie turned and just looked at him.

"What?"

"You can't go Hoagie."

"Why?"

Nigel eyes locked with his.

"Because you loved it. You have to admit you loved it. You loved the adrenalin. The rush. You have always loved it. Why do you deny it?"

"I never denied I loved it. But that doesn't change that you lied to me. You made me force a friend to do something she didn't want to do."

Nigel tried to look away, but Hoagie grabbed him and forced him to look into his eyes.

"She was crying. Everyone was crying Nigel. I don't want to be around people who forces others to cry."

"She cried too?"

"Who?"

"Abby. When we were about to take Lizzie. Everyone understood what you and Lizzie had done. She couldn't stop crying."

Hoagie turned in disgust so Nigel not could see how disturbed he was.

"If you leave, you can't come back."

"I never wanted to come back in the first place."

Hoagie went in to the plane. Lizzie and Kuki where sitting down and talking very low. They stopped when he came over.

"Did they hurt you Lizzie?"

"No. I'm a little tender from the kidnapping, but otherwise I'm fine. I'm really sorry Hoagie. When Rachel told me that it was a test, I just assumed... I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologising? You didn't do anything wrong Lizzie."

Hoagie was sitting in the cockpit when Kuki came and sat down in the co-pilot seat.

"How is she?"

"Shock. She's sleeping now. I didn't know how broken down she was. She has suppressing her emotions."

"Well the TND have a way to destroy you."

From the corner he saw Kuki crawl in the big seat, and looked at him.

"How did your brother die? He was a KND agent wasn't he?"

"He was. A few months after we left, KND got into a fight with grandfather and father. My parents got the news that he was run over, but I studied the case. He was shot and thrown down a cliff."

Kuki was now crying, and without being disturbed from flying, he gave her a handkerchief.

"I met Nigel in his funeral. He wanted me to help him on a mission. My brother had just been killed, and he wanted me to go out there again, after what he did."

The silent that followed was filled with resentment and loss.

"You never told her did you?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"That you had a crush on Abby? About as obvious as my love for Wally."

He grabbed her hand quickly before he had to take the controls again.

"At least he didn't sleep with another girl."

"No, but he did choose Nigel over me."

She bit her lower lip, and Hoagie could sense she tried hard not to cry. He didn't push it.

"What do you think we would have chosen? If the situation had been reversed."

"What do you mean Kuki?"

"If Nigel asked us to chose between him and them, what would you have chosen?"

Hoagie looked empty out into space. The air had always had a coming effect on him, but now, nothing.

"I don't know. I think it would depend on what he asked me to do."

She nodded.

"Wally loves you very much, you know. If you had asked him..."

"I did. On my last day I went to him and asked him to choose. He chose Nigel and the TNDs."

"I'm so sorry Kuki."

She shrugged.

"At least I got a fair answer. Abby never knew."

"She should have."

"How. You never told her. How should she have known that you loved her?"

His grip tightened, his knuckles turned white.

"Blame Nigel. He knew what you felt, and probably what she felt too. Blame TND, blame Wally, but don't blame Abby. She never knew, and never had a fair chance to do the right thing."

That night he called her.

"Lincoln."

"Abby?"

He could hear her drop the phone and pick it up again. He could even hear how her voice shock, even thou she tried to sound normal.

"Can we talk?"

"Yes. The park, fifteen minutes?"

"See you there."

He laid down the phone and picked it up again. Kuki had agreed to let Lizzie sleep over since her parents still weren't home.

"Everything's okay?"

"Yes. She is finally sleeping. She kept on talking about doing homework and stuff. I had to drug her so she would relax."

Hoagie laughed, he couldn't quite imagine a workaholic Lizzie.

"Take care of here okay."

"You know I will Hoagie."

He heard laughter on the other line,

"Sleep tight Kuki."

"Tell Abby I said hi."

Hoagie was shocked first, but soon he started to laugh. Kuki had always been a people person.

"Night Kuki."

"Good night Hoagie, and be careful."

Hoagie laid down the phone and took on his jacket. He was scared. What was he to talk to her about? But he couldn't go back now. He needed to talk to her.

"Hi Hoagie."

Abby was leaning by a tree and for a moment she looked just as the first time he had seen her, an eleven-year-old tomb boy. She even had on a red hat.

"Hi Abby."

They just looked at each other. She smiled.

"So Hoagie, what did you want to talk to me about. You wanted to scold me some more."

He could feel his cheek warm up.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Again silent fell between them.

"The one thing I don't understand Hoagie is that I called for years, and you never came. She calls and you come running."

Hoagie just looked at her, heartbroken.

"I wanted to. Every time, but he was always there."

"Nigel? He was your best friend, why..."

"Because he slept with you knowing what I felt for you."

She looked confused at first, and then she seemed to understand. Her eyes widened.

"I love you Abby. I have loved you for a long time, and you slept with my best friend."

Abby looked at him, her eyes desert dry.

"You never told me."

"I was going to the night you slept with him."

"Hoagie..."

--

"Hello Kuki."

"What are you doing her Wally?"

"I need to talk to you."

She didn't move.

"Please Kuki. Give me five minutes."

"Like you gave me five minutes?"

"I'm sorry, but please."

She moved and let him in.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Wallebee just shifted from one foot to the next.

"Well thanks for the chat."

Kuki went past him towards the door.

"Why did you leave?"

"You know why Wally. I couldn't follow a man who would cheat so his girlfriend would break up with him. I'm still surprised that you could."

"I trusted he knew what he did. He didn't."

Wallebee took a step closer and turned her around. She just looked at him as he closed in and kissed her. When he pulled away she was crying.

"What is it Kuki?"

"I worked so hard to forget you Wally."

"I know. So did I."

She laid her hand on his cheek.

"I won't go back."

"I know, this time I'll follow you."

A scream cut through the happy couple. Kuki turned in fear.

"Lizzie."

"Lizzie?"

"Lizzie is sleeping upstairs. At least she was."

They ran up the stairs and were met by an open window.

"Oh no Lizzie."

Wallebee grabbed her hand.

"We'll find her Kuki. Don't worry."

She smiled to him as they ran out of the house.

--

Hoagie was standing just inches from her as a scream filled the cold air.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, sounded a bit like when Lizzie found a frog in her bag when we were kids."

He laughed, but soon chocked on it. He picked up his cell phone and called Kuki.

"Kuki, is Lizzie safe?"

"No, I'm sorry Hoagie. Someone took her."

"How can you bee so stupid Kuki?"

He could hear someone talking to Kuki on the other side.

"Is it Wally?"

"Yes."

"I'm with Abby, we heard something in the park. Come as quick as you can."

"Okay."

She hung up and he turned to Abby.

"Lizzie is gone, Kuki and Wally are coming."

"Lets go."

They ran after the sound.

--

"Nigel, what are you doing?"

"Shut up."

Nigel threw her against the tree. Elisabeth looked up at him with big, terrified eyes.

"You ruined everything."

"I did?"

She stood up, here eyes burning like fire.

"You were the one to ruin everything by not just telling me you wanted to break up with me. You broke up the team by sleeping with Abigail instead of just talking to me."

"Shut up."

"You forced them not only to choose between their consensus and loyalty to you. You made them choose between each other. You slept with the girl who you knew your best friend was in love with. You broke up Wally and Kuki after spending so many years finding each other."

"I said shut up."

"You can't blame me for screwing things up. They grew up Nigel, and so should you."

"I said shut up."

He pushed her against the trunk again.

"I knew you would be trouble, but no, Rachel thought it would be a good idea. Since you were the one to drive them away, you could bring them back."

"But the only reason I called your door was because I got raped..."

She looked into his eyes and understood. Several years of rage started to burn inside her.

She screamed again, and then she started hitting him. She hit, and hit, and hit until someone came behind her and pulled her of him.

"No, don't."

"Lizzie, get a grip."

Lizzie breathed in and out to calm down, and looked with disgust down at Nigel. He was just sitting on the ground, blood flowing from his nose.

"He is the reason I got raped."

"We know we heard it."

Lizzie just breathed in and out. Tears running down her cheeks.

"Do you want us to call the police?"

Lizzie looked around at the people around her. His friends were on her side. She had won.

"Do what you want. Just keep him away from me."

She turned and went away. Surprised over the little smile that played in her face.

She had her future ahead of her. He had just lost his.


End file.
